


Tucking In

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Babies, Dad Juice, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Mini imagine when Juice tucks his baby son in please"





	Tucking In

“Shhhh, it’s ok, you’re ok.” 

Juice soothed his son as he bounced him gently in his arms. You were already asleep and in bed, the last couple of weeks catching up with you. Juice had assured you that he would be fine, for you to get some rest while he stayed with the baby until it was bedtime. The two had stayed in the living room for an hour or two after, watching movies together, the babies eyes wide in wonder at all the colors on the tv.

Apparently, he’d been a little too into it though and had started to cry when Juice turned it off and stood with him, bringing him to his nursery. Now juice was slowly walking around the room, calming the child. His tiny hands were fisted in Juices t-shirt, his head resting against his shoulder. Slowly his cries transformed into sniffles and Juice could feel his son relaxing against him, telltale signs of his rapidly approaching sleepiness.

Juice continued to whisper soothingly to him, running his hand gently down his back and before long, the soft and shallow breaths could be heard in his ear. Juice gently grabbed his son and placed him down in the crib, pulling the blanket up around his tiny body and tucking the edges around him. He looked down with a proud smile on his face as he patted his back one last time. 

“Goodnight bud.”


End file.
